Australia
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: She's prepared to make one of the biggest sacrifices in her life if it means he will find happiness. A small Jeff and Dixie oneshot inspired by the events of the red button special.


_Hey this is a quick oneshot that I have absolutley no idea where it came from it kind of just came to me on my way home from work and wouldnt go away until I got it written down haha._

_I hope you enjoy this I know its not the best but oh well haha. _

_Disclaimer I own nothing... _

* * *

The storm raged on around them surrounding them in thunderous rain and howling winds yet they remained where they were soaking in the silence but drowning in the tension.

A lightning bolt illuminated the ambulance and its crew revealing the mask of different emotions both crew were clearly showing.

'Why?' he questioned staring at the rain not daring to look at her.

'I..I just need a change' she tried not daring to look at him either.

'Rubbish, Dix that's complete and utter rubbish'

'Jeff what do you want me to say?' she snapped back he was not making this easy for her.

'I want to know the true reason you've packed your job in, transferred your half of the house over to me and booked a ticket to Australia!' He shouted back finally turning to look at the women beside him.

'It's…it's complicated Jeff ok, please just let me do this' she tried so quietly that Jeff had to strain to hear her.

'Complicated my arse Dixie what is going on?'

After a few more minutes of silence Dixie finally sighed before turning to face Jeff placing a hand over his she decided to tell him the real reason she had decided to make such a radical life change.

'y'remember the riots, when we were stuck in the ambulance and you tried to stop that kid'

'Yeah go on '

'Well it hit you hard, I mean it mad you think of John and Sophia didn't it?'

'Ok yeah but what's this got to do with your mid-life crises?'

'Jeffrey the main reason you haven't seen your kids is me, before you start to deny it, don't and listen'

Jeff stared numbly back at her, about to try and assure her it wasn't her fault but she put a hand up stopping him before he could say anything.

'The Kids need a father and you need the kids so I am taking myself out of the equation, I know that I am the only thing keeping you here and not in London with John and Sophia'

Jeff's jaw dropped he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'You are kidding right?'

'Not this time Jeffrey'

'You..you can't do this, I won't let you' he tried placing both hands on her cheeks.

Dixie sighed before dropping her forehead so they were touching.

'Jeffrey when you married me you pretty much gave up your entire life to help me out, all I'm doing now is giving you a push in the right direction. I love you Jeffrey and you really are a great man but it's time we both did the right thing'

'This is extreme Dix I mean the house, your job and oh yeah the little matter of the trip half way across the world'

'I won't be gone forever Jeff, just long enough so you can learn to live life without me'

'What If I don't want to learn to live life without you?'

He felt as though he was being ripped in two, he loved Dixie with all his heart and he loved his kids but he didn't think he could move on without Dixie.

Dixie remained silent this was hard enough for her to do she was giving up her entire life for this man but she knew she would gladly do it again in a heartbeat if it meant Jeff was happy.

'You always said I was a stubborn cow'

'Yeah well for once I would be pretty dam happy if I was wrong'

'Just know that as much as it may seem harsh and evil of me, I am only doing all this because I love you Jeffrey'

'Then stay! Dam it Dix I can sort things out with the kids, hell if you still want to move out and quit your job fine but for crying out load do not go to Australia'

He knew he was begging now but he couldn't care less he was not going to let his princess go without a fight.

Dixie moved over so she was sat beside him placing her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes 'Please Jeffrey…'

'I aint letting you go without a fight Princess, never'

* * *

_I wasnt sure how to end it so I thought I would leave it here and let you decide what you want to happen if you know what I mean haha thanks for reading :) xx_


End file.
